ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ray the Flying Squirrel (Classic Sonic's world)
| portrayer = | voice = | fullname = | nickname = | alias = | species = Flying squirrel | gender = Male | occupation = | affiliation = | title = | family = | spouse = | significantother = | children = | relatives = | religion = | nationality = }} is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic flying squirrel, and Ray the Flying Squirrel's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Appearance Ray has golden yellow fur and dark tan skin on his muzzle, inner ears and front torso. He has black eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head (making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped), a furry skin membrane connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose and a long club-shaped tail. Ray wears white gloves with large cuffs. He also wears blue sneakers with white soles. Each shoe has two white straps that do not reach the soles. History Games ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' Sometime in the past, Ray and Mighty befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, whom they joined on an adventure to escape Eggman Island and take down Dr. Eggman after the doctor captured and imprisoned them.''Sonic Mania'' instruction manual. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' thumb|200px|left|Ray and Mighty imprisoned. In Sonic Mania Plus, Ray got captured by Dr. Eggman and imprisoned together with who appeared to be Mighty in a capsule on Angel Island. Eventually, the Phantom Ruby showed up at their location, with Ray's old friend, Sonic arriving soon after. After Sonic freed Ray and Mighty from their capsule however, Mighty was revealed to be the Heavy Magician in disguise. The robot proceeded to take the Phantom Ruby and flee with it. Though Sonic and Ray gave chase, they were too late to stop the Heavy Magician from using the Phantom Ruby to revive the Hard Boiled Heavies who had been destroyed. The robots' resurrection also warped them all to Green Hill Zone. There, the revived Hard Boiled Heaves ran off with the Phantom Ruby. Ray subsequently teamed up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the real Mighty to search for the Phantom Ruby. The group was eventually attacked by Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Even so, they managed to defeat Eggman, causing him to fall into a hole. Following Eggman, Ray and co. saw Eggman take the Phantom Ruby from the Hard Boiled Heaves, who refused to obey him. Once Eggman obtained the ruby, Ray and his group got sent to Chemical Plant Zone by the gem's power. Not set back by their displacement, Ray and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies and other foes along the way. Whenever they caught up to Eggman however, the doctor either gave them the slip or sent them away with the Phantom Ruby. Eventually, Ray and co. found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state again. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies had rebuilt their base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. Eventually, the heroic group made their way to the heart of the rebuilt Titanic Monarch where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the recently re-upgraded Phantom Heavies. Despite the odds, Ray and co. managed to defeat Eggman, resulting in the Phantom Ruby creating a rift that began devouring the Titanic Monarch. Assuming their Super States with the aid of the Chaos Emeralds however, Ray and his group escaped the rift, whereas Eggman got swallowed by it. Afterward, Ray and co. closed off their adventure with a trip to an ice cream parlor, only for the Heavy King to make an appearance and surprise them with a sundae. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' Arriving on Angel Island during his search for Mighty, Ray eventually came across Knuckles the Echidna and his Master Emerald. After having his friendly greeting rejected, Ray showed Knuckles Mighty's missing person poster. Before he could see Knuckles give his response however, Ray's interest fell upon the Master Emerald. When he tried to touch it though, a paranoid Knuckles grabbed Ray and threw him away. Undeterred, Ray continued his search for Mighty. During so, he was attacked by Metal Sonic. Cornered by the robot, Ray was luckily saved by Mighty. Mighty briefly incapacitated the robot and the duo happily reunited. This was cut short as Metal Sonic took Ray hostage. He then demanded for Mighty to hand over his Chaos Emerald in exchange for letting Ray go. Having no choice, Mighty gave the Metal Sonic his Emerald. The duo then watched Metal Sonic fly away despite Mighty's attempts to stop him. With Mighty's help, Ray did some reconnaissance on Metal Sonic, whom he saw fly towards a fortress while also seeing a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox head in that direction. He also saw an angry Knuckles giving chase to them. Ray informed Mighty of the direction they needed to head in and the duo went after Metal Sonic. Having arrived at Dr. Eggman's base, Ray and Mighty found a Chaos Emerald-powered Metal Sonic fighting Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. He and Mighty joined the duo in their fight against the robot but to no avail. Tails, however, managed to trap Metal Sonic and strip him of all the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then attempted to use the Master Emerald to empower Metal Sonic and finish the four heroes off, but both villains were stopped by Knuckles. With nothing else to do, Ray joined Sonic, Tails, and Mighty on a small picnic with chili dogs. Personality Ray is friendly, eager and very energetic. What he lacks in raw strength, he makes up for with pure enthusiasm and excitement. Ray loves adventure, and often glides to high places to get a view of the land below. Ray is also shown to be highly curious (if not scatterbrained), as seen when he forgot that he was engaging with Knuckles after the Master Emerald caught his interest. Powers and abilities Ray is capable of running at high speeds, like Sonic, and is also rather agile. Being a flying squirrel, he also has prehensile tail that he is seen capitalizing as a third hand. Ray can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, and the Spin Dash, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With them, Ray can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Being a flying squirrel, he is also able to glide on the wind using his skin flaps. Super Ray With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Ray is able to attain a Super State known as Super Ray. In this state, all of Ray's abilities far surpass his normal ones. In addition, he is virtually invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Knuckles the Echidna *Mighty the Armadillo (best friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy Gunner **Heavy King **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider **Heavy Shinobi Trivia *The design for Ray's shoes were based on his Archie counterpart's shoes, which were designed by Archie Comics artist/writer Aleah Baker. However, his full design is heavily inspired from his classic appearance on the regular cover of Archie's ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #294. *Ray is "a bit" younger than Mighty. See also *Ray the Flying Squirrel (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional squirrels Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional escapees Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2018